


In This Place With Former Friends

by magic_teddy_bear



Series: What questions are the right ones [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: All the Wrong Questions is my happy place, F/M, I blended together Netflix and book cannon to make this mess, I love Moxie, but still, not as sad as the end of The End or the Penultimate Peril, the end makes me sad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_teddy_bear/pseuds/magic_teddy_bear
Summary: Jacquelyn discovers evidence to were the Beaudilaires might be, so she calls Lemony Snicket  about it, knowing he’ll want to help. Were does the clues lead us, well to stain’d by the sea.
Relationships: Beatrice and female OC, Jacquelyn Scieszka & Larry Your-Waiter, Jacquelyn Scieszka & Lemony Snicket, Jake Hix & Beatrice Snicket, Jake Hix & Lemony Snicket (All The Wrong Questions), Jake Hix/Cleo Knight, Kellar Haines & Moxie Mallahan, Larry Your-Waiter & Lemony Snicket, Lemony Snicket & Beatrice Snicket, Moxie Mallahan & Beatrice Snicket, Moxie Mallahan & Lemony Snicket, Pip & Moxie Mallahan, Squeak & Moxie Mallahan
Series: What questions are the right ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045056
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Nnylauqaj

The woman’s heels clacked on the ground, echoing through the empty Hall. The woman was holding a folder and was standing in a way that made it seem interesting. The folder was interesting. The folder was important to a select few individuals. The folder was crucial to an uncle and his niece. The woman’s heels kept clacking until she reached the door. The door was inconspicuous in a building that was average, the reason the woman lived here was not for the free cafeteria food, nor was it for the scenic views, rather the woman lived in this building for the rather large tunnel network it was connected to, she opened the door. The apartment was made for two people living together, but who were not romantically involved. There were two bedrooms, a shared bathroom and a dining room set for two. The woman’s roommate was standing at the stove cooking something. He was middle aged, white and he had close cropped hair. When a person got a good look at him the first thing they would notice would be the burn scars covering him from head to toe, the second thing they would notice would be the lines on his face forming intraquite patterns of wrinkles. The man turned around when she entered.

  
“How’d it go Jacquelyn,” the man asked.

  
“It went well,” she placed the folder on the table, “well it actually went terribly, things are still going steadily downhill, but I was able to get a hold of something that could be of use to an old associate of ours.”

  
The man raised an eyebrow, “and what might that be?”

  
“Read it to see for yourself.” The man opened up the folder and his eyes grew wide, his heart started racing and for the first time since he was nearly boiled alive the man felt a glimmer of hope.

  
“Is this? What I think it is…?” He asked.

  
“Clues to the possible whereabouts of the baudelaires, yes.” The two people sat there thinking for some time, before the silence was broken by the woman called Jacquelyn asking, “Larry, how do you feel about meeting with this person.”

  
“Why would I be interested in meeting him?” The man replied.

  
“He’s a very good cook, he might be able to show you some new recipes.”

  
“Why do you need to go?”

  
“I need to arrange a meeting with this man.

  
“I’m interested then.” Jacquelyn smiled at her colleague, and friend, and he forced a strained grin, both of them sensing grave danger ahead.

  
“I need to make a phone call,” Jacquelyn said by way of excusing herself.

  
“I’ll get back to cooking," Larry responded.

  
“You do that.”

  
Jacquelyn walked to the phone rooted in the wall, her heels clacking all the way. She keys the receiver up to her ear and dialed a number that the person who owned it claimed she should not be able to reach him. Strangely enough the paranoid man picked up.

  
“Is this Monty Kensicle,” she asked, not bothering to introduce herself. She did not need to, he would know enough.

  
“How do you have this number,” the deep voiced man asked.

  
“We have a list of all people who are interested in our list of Very Fabulous Diners in this area, are you interested?” The woman stressed each word of Very Fabulous Diners.

  
“Yes I am, do you have a recommendation.”

  
“Ok make sure to tell me if any of this rings a bell, we have a very good diner in your area that you need to check out. We have many incredibly well managed diners to choose from. It doesn’t matter if you just need to talk, we have the diner for you, again tell me if this diner rings a bell.” Then she proceeded to recommend a diner the man never thought he’d hear of again, and she hung up. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked to the other room. When she sat down with her companion for dinner she said.

  
“Pack your things Larry we’re heading out.”


	2. Teckins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemony and Beatrice discuss the mysterious call.

A man and a young girl sat together at a round table in the middle of a cramped apartment. The apartment was not big enough for two people, it had only one bedroom and one bathroom and the kitchen was so tiny you could stand in the middle of it and touch both walls. There was a combined living room and dining room that also functioned as a bedroom where the young girl would sleep on the pull out couch. The living space might have been more bearable if not for the piles upon piles of notes, pictures, dubiously accurate newspapers, and various keepsakes, all of them were on the same subject; a subject that was of great interest for both parties in the room. 

“Well what do you make of it?” The girl asked the man, not in the tone one would assume a young girl would take when talking to her guardian, she spoke as if they were on equal footing and they were… for the most part. 

“Either a villainous evil doer has managed to not only get a hold of our phone number, impersonate a volunteer and manage to figure out one of our most secrete codes, or this is genuine.”

“I think we should go,” the young girl stated matter of factly.

“Why is that?”

“Because if it is genuine it could be about the Baudelaires, and if it isn’t, someone needs to be stopped." The man just stared at the young girl for a while, melancholy filled him. He was lost in memories of events long ago back when he was happier and in love and—.

The girl let out a long suffering sigh, ‘you need to actually answer me uncle Lemony, not just stare and think.” 

The man was brought back to his senses, “I apologize you just remind me of—“

“My mother yeah,” the girl forced a smile, the corners of her mouth pinching in a way that almost looked like a grimace. Anyone there would be able to see that this girl desperately wanted to meet the woman who was her mother. Sadly, as are many things in life, it wasn’t meant to be, or it was, and fate is just needlessly cruel. 

“I agree,” the girl looked up at her uncle in surprise “this information might be crucial to our investigation, besides I would be devastated if anything happened to this town,” he pointed to the address. 

“Stain’d by the sea,” the girl read out loud “have you been there?”

“A very long time ago.” 

“You’re being vague and cryptic again uncle Lemony,” the girl pouted. 

“Beatrice you know I do not like to discuss some of these things.”

“I know I know, I just don’t like it when you're so cryptic, next time just tell me you don’t want to talk about it,” the girl changed the subject “this town has a weird name.”

“that name comes from the former main industry of the town, which was ink, and the fact it used to be by the sea.”

“Used to?” The girl's eyes were as wide as saucers.

“They drained the ocean in a futile attempt to catch more octopus, which in this context means useless or unnecessary.”

“I know what futile means,” the girl rolled her eyes “did they really drain it ? That must have had devastating effects on the local flora and fauna.” The girl was contemplative and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. 

“You can see it when we go there.” The girl was suddenly very excited about more than one thing about this trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister helped me edit this one so if you want check her out at magic space dragon
> 
> Originally the plan was to write this like the books were written, but that ended up being... bad. Instead I went with my normal style, but more ominous.


	3. Should we be here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquelyn and Larry take the train to stain’d by the sea.

Jacquelyn Sciescov sat perfectly straight in her train seat, both wary and hopeful about the place where they were going. Her partner was sitting next to her and was completely engrossed in the complete works of Jack London.

“Haven’t you read all of those already?” She asked her partner. 

“Oh yes, but you know what I say, it’s just as good the second, third or even fourth time.” The man was clearly anxious, and was not hiding it well. He spoke to fast and obsessively bit his lower lip. To the outside glance it would seem the woman next to him didn’t care. She did. 

“I mean you notice all kinds of things on reapeat readings,” the man, Larry continued. 

His companion let him talk on for a bit, which was probably well and good because talking seemed to help calm her partner. Jacquelyn however wasn’t entirely listening to her associate's description of the symbolism contained in  _ call of the wild _ . Her mind was elsewhere.

“And of course the hierarchy of the dog sled represents our own way of enslavement- Jacquelyn are you even listening?” 

The woman shook herself out of her contemplative mood.

“I’m sorry my mind was elsewhere.” 

Larry looked at her, “you’re acting strange today, Jacquelyn is everything alright.”

Jacquelyn thought of the town they were headed to, and the terrible history there, which she was part of.. 

“Nothing is alright anymore my friend, it hasn’t been for a long time.” 

The man opened his mouth to speak when a bell started ringing. Suddenly everyone around the pair started to put on masks.

‘What are they doing,” the man asked.

“Local superstition to hide yourself from the beast,” she looked contemplative for a moment, “at least that’s what Snicket said.”

“Well do we need them?”

“No, the real purpose was so that foul individuals can sneak around.”

“What about the beast?” The man was clearly worried and even anxious about the possibility of a monster.

“Don’t worry it’s long gone.” The woman said cryptically, her companion looked at her confused, but she offered no answer. 

When they stepped off their train they were greeted with a bustling small town. On the outside it looked happy and healthy, but if you looked a little closer you could still see abandoned buildings from long ago, still sitting empty. 

“This is a quaint little city,” Larry commented, “but there’s an aura of sadness to it.”

“The town still hasn't recovered from a recession years ago,” the woman explained matter of factly. 

“Maybe,” Larry pointed off into the distance, “but that is probably the real reason.”

He was pointing at a large ravine that was at the edge of the town. It had tall plants sticking out of it that were covered in tiny skeletons.

“That’s where the sea used to be,” Jacquelyn explained, and yet, explaining nothing. 

The pair walked down the bustling streets and reached their hotel. They checked in which involved Larry frantically explaining that they were not dating and Jacquelyn unintentionally terrifying everyone else in the room. 

The Lost Arms hotel (which was the one they were in) was not the most prestigious hotel in town, however it was comfortable, and known for housing secret organizations and their members. They settled into their small room which meant Larry was frantically looking for bedbugs and Jacquelyn was setting up a secure phone line. Then Jacquelyn checked the time and said.

“I need to check on something with, meet me at Hungary’s diner when we need to see our guy.”

Larry nodded and they went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter stuff starts to pick up from here on out.
> 
> Larry and Jacquelyn are best friends. If you ask them why they live together Larry will say it’s for a mission an Jacquelyn will say it’s because she can’t cook. Both reasons aren’t the real reason. The real reason is the platonic affection and love between the two.


	4. Ecirtaeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Lemony arrive at the town.

Beatrice desperately wanted to have Sunny here with her. The small girl loved all three members of her family, but Violet and Klaus were more like parents, while Sunny was like a big sister. She and Sunny shared everything and would talk for hours, now she desperately wanted to talk to someone. The man walking next to her was not one for conversation, especially not now when he was so clearly anxious. So she darted this way and that all while writing stuff down in her commonplace book that she could tell Sunny later. 

There was a little stall in front of a hotel that had pamphlets about the area, the girl picked up one of the pamphlets and started reading it as the two walked. Shortly after her guardian excused himself mysteriously and left. The young child shrugged, as she was used to this strange behavior from her uncle. She felt a twinge of annoyance, but she didn’t mind being alone. After all she spent years alone so she didn’t mind it, not at all! 

Her thoughts of adamant denial were interrupted by a nervous sounding man. 

“Umm aren’t you a little young to be out here all alone, miss.”

“Well” she said turning around, “it depends-“ she trailed off when she finally saw the man. He had burn scars running up and down his body. That is why she stopped, however Beatrice was observant and she quickly noticed the exhaustion in his eyes. 

“It depends... but what does it depend on?,” the man continued. The girl smiled and simply said.

“The fact that I’m just waiting for my uncle, you can wait with me if you're concerned.”

“Alright then.” 

The two people waited together for some time before Beatrice spoke up.

“So do you have some good book recommendations?” Beatrice asked,wanting to fill the silence. 

“Have you read the book, where the date and time of the murder was posted in the news..”

‘No but I think I’ve heard of it, is it by the same author who wrote the one on a boat in Egypt where the couple conspires to kill the man’s wife?”

‘Yes I believe so”

“I’ll look into it.” Beatrice smiled at this strange man and he smiled back, then she saw her uncle out of the corner of her eye and said, "I've got to go”

“Oh? is your uncle here?” The man; Larry, your waiter asked but Beatrice was already gone.

Beatrice kept pace with the man as they walked to their hotel. It was a dingy hotel, but they got a room with two beds and that’s really all they needed. Her uncle placed his suitcase in the closet and locked the door with a lock he always carried with him.

His suitcase held all their research that they couldn’t leave behind, while hers had their clothes and other necessities, any personal items she carried were in her satchel. She sorted out her and her uncle's clothes before putting them in drawers while her uncle began to set up a series of security measures, this was standard when they went somewhere new, the next question Beatrice asked was also standard. 

“Can I go visit the library?” Her uncle turned to her.

“Yes, however,” he set up his typewriter “you would have to go alone, I have that meeting, do you have our story memorized?”

The girl suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, “yes I’m Beatrice Kenneth staying with my mother's brother while she is out of the country on business.” There were many truths to this story, both parties knew it, those truths were dangerous, however at the same time the best told lies always had a hint of the truth. 

Her uncle nodded and sent her on her way.

The young girl walked to the library, which was an impressive building. It had large sparkling windows and the building was made mostly of white marble styled, after Roman architecture, mostly, there was a small section of the building that stood out like a sore thumb, it was made of red brick and had two small windows next to what seemed to be the entrance. 

She entered into a grand center room, there were two large staircases on either side of her, and poles held ceramic floors. The most important part of all of this though wasn’t the glittering chandeliers or the beautiful paintings, but rather the rows upon rows of enormous book cases. The bookcases went from the floor to the ceiling, and were at least six feet across and there were dozens of them. Beatrice doubted she could read all of the books if she had nine lives like a cat. She found a book that looked promising and started reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Larry talks about is a Agatha Christie book. I don’t remember the title but I remember I really liked it.


	5. What are we here for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquelyn and Lemony meet up to discuss what Jacquelyn may or may not have found.

Jacquelyn and Larry walked side by side into the diner, neither had been before, but Jacquelyn had met the owner and both had heard good things about it. The man at the counter was graying slightly and had smile lines around his mouth he was slightly chubby, though still healthy and he would be fit if not for the fact he loved to cook and he read which weren’t athletic activities and wouldn’t help you burn calories from all the food you make. He was talking to a woman sitting at the bar. They woman had blond hair cut in a short bob and curled at the ends this was all hidden behind a wide brimmed hat with business cards sticking out of it, she was wearing pants, a sweater vest what appeared to be a men’s tie, and thickly soled leather boots, she had a typewriter with her, but was not typing, instead she was laughing at what the man had said. Jacquelyn cleared her throat. 

“Sorry, one second,” the man excused himself, "welcome to Hungary’s diner, how big is your party.”

“Three. we’re waiting for our third,” Jacquelyn said bluntly, 

“I’m sorry for my friend, she is just anxious, both of us have a great respect for those in the restaurant industry,” Jacquelyn nodded curtly after her companion's speech. 

The man smiled. "As you should,” he led them to a seat close to the counter, “you can sit here,” he waited for a moment, before asking one final question “what can I get you.” 

“Some peppermint tea and the chef's special.” 

“The bitterest tea you have and also the chef’s special.” The man nodded and headed behind the counter. 

“If you want to have a fun night, ask for the Cleo cocktail,” the two volenteers turned to the woman at the bar, “it has a special ingredient. 

“And that would be?” Larry asked concerned,

The woman smirked “an alcohol of the namesake's own invention,” she walked to their seat, typewriter in toe, “can I sit here.”

“At least until our third part arrives,” Jacquelyn responded. The woman smiled and posed her fingers over her keyboard.

“You look like interesting people, what brings you here.”

“Why do you ask,” Jacquelyn shot back. Larry was busy trying to disappear into the seat cushions, so Jacquelyn waved him off and he left, “sorry about him,” she apologized. 

“Don’t worry,” the woman said “to answer your question; I’m a journalist, now will you answer mine.”

“I will if it’s off the books.” 

The woman smiled and nodded and pushed her typewriter to the side. 

“I’m here on business.” Jacquelyn didn’t give her the full truth, and at this point it was a habit for her to hide something. 

“With ink inc?” The woman was smart and could tell Jacquelyn was hiding something. 

“No” was all Jacquelyn said she didn’t want to give too much away. 

“The newspaper, or the library?” 

“Neither,” Jacquelyn folded her hands, deciding to take a rusk, “I’m dealing with a Very Flighty Denison of the city and this was common ground to meet.”

“I understand,” the woman said, all trace of the good natured amusement gone. “Here” the woman handed Jacquelyn a business card. “So you know you can trust me.’ Jacquelyn looked down at the card, it read; Moxie Malhallan, archivist. 

“This doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“It will to someone,” 

Jacquelyn quickly came to an important and possibly reckless decision. She handed Moxie a business card of her own, “call this in case of fire.” 

Moxie took it gingerly and held it in an iron grip. She nodded once before leaving, just as their third party came in and as she was served. 

The man ordered root beer and the chef’s special. He then turned to her, his face unreadable, she schooled hers to be too. 

“Why did you bring me here?” The man asked, he was a paranoid man and both parties knew it, he didn’t trust the woman in front of him, nowadays he only trusted his niece even then barely. 

“I have some information that I think would be useful to you, and I figured this would be a neutral spot,” Jacquelyn was not saying what she meant, what she meant was the man wouldn’t ever decline an invitation to this location, he could infer this fact and did. 

Instead of pointing out that Jacquelyn didn’t say what she meant, Lemony snicket asked a simple question, “about what?”

“The location of the Beaudilaires.” The man’s eyebrows shot up. Jacquelyn pushed aside her half eaten food and took out the folder. She placed out the folder letting the man see the contents within. The man very carefully picked up the papers and photos within. 

“These photos were taken in this very city by the mansion that used to belong to a famous actress,” Jacquelyn pointed to the object in the center of the photo, “this has many of the same craftsmanship details of Violets inventions, it even uses a knot of her own design.” 

The man looked carefully and said, “That's not proof.”

“I know but there are other details, including torn pages from a cookbook and footprints that seem to be about, Klaus’ size.” The man opened his mouth, but was interrupted, “I know it’s not concordat, but it’s still a lead.”

“I don't like that I had to travel all this way for a hunch.” 

“It is a lead, and in an investigation like this you're going to have to take risks.” The two adults just stared at each other in some adult modicum of a staring contest. Jacquelyn lost,

“I would like to offer my help.”

‘Why?”

“I feel like I’ve failed the Beaudilaires and wish to help in any way I can.”

“That makes two of us.” 

“So can me and my partner help.”

“Partner?”

“He doesn’t know you're involved.”

‘Meet me at my hotel later today,” the man handed her a piece of paper with his hotel room on it.” 

The adults were about to leave when three children entered the diner. One of them was of average height with brown hair and was wearing a simple green dress with a tie and jacket in the front. The other two looked exactly alike and were clearly twins. They both had long shiny black hair, and their faces looked exactly alike. The only difference was their clothes, one was wearing a lilac dress with a black old timey corset, the other was wearing a lilac shirt with a black leather jacket and black pants. The twins had their arms liked and the brown hair girl was walking close behind them. 

“Mom,” called the jacket wearing twin “we need a bottle, alcohol, sulfur and a fire starter.” 

An aging blond woman dressed entirely in black and white peeked her head through a door. “Why?”

“We’re making Greek Fire,” the other twin said.

“Ok how about we do that in my lab with the fire suppression devices,” she invited them inside. The brown haired girl was looking contemplative and was fiddling with her suit jacket.

‘Beatrice,” Lemony called tiredly, “don’t sneak out any Greek Fire, I will find it.”

“I wasn’t gonna,” the girl wined. Her uncle raised an eyebrow. She just smiled. 

The two adults walked out of the diner and went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice made friends at the library like all good Snicket protagonists, you’ll learn more about the twins next chapter.
> 
> The chef’s special is just whatever Jake feels like making.


	6. Where was she during all this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Beatrice’s new friends.

Beatrice was lost. She was also in a library, it was a good place to be lost in, but she was still lost. She walked the rows and rows of books having no idea where to start. She was looking for the book the strange man recommended, but she didn’t know the title and was in the middle of trying to find the mystery section. 

She was in the middle of the historical fiction section, where she was distracted by a book about a girl in the civil war dressing up as a man to fight in order to avoid an unwanted marriage. Then just as Beatrice decided to check out the book she was interrupted by a girl. 

The girl had black hair and was wearing a lavender dress and a small black corset. A lavender ribbon helped tie up her hair. Next to her was someone who could be her clone, wearing a black leather jacket and matching lavender shirt The two girls had their arms linked and their shoulders were touching. 

“That’s a good book, it has some very investing takes on morality and is quite the feminist piece.” 

Beatrice nodded and smiled, “I was gonna check it out anyway, but that sounds amazing.” 

“Are you from around here,” the second girl asked tilting her head.

“No I’m on a business trip with my uncle.”

Both girls accepted that quickly, no confusion about them, Beatrice felt a growing respect for the two girls. 

“What’s your name?” The first girl asked.

“Beatrice,” Beatrice answered cautiously. The two girls just nodded In unison and smiled.

“I’m Gwenivere,” she pointed at herself, “that’s Penelope,” she pointed at the other girl.” 

“Are you sisters?”

“Twins actually,” both twins answered at the same time. 

“That explains a lot.”

“Like the fact we have the same face,” Guinevere Joked. 

Beatrice decided she liked these twins. 

“So what are you looking for?” Penelope asked.

“We’ve spent a lot of time here, we know our way around,” Gwenivere added. 

“Are you researchers?" Beatrice asked hopefully.

“Of a sort,” Penelope started.

“I’m an astronomer, she’s a historian.” Gwenivere finished. 

A smile filled beatrices’ face, “so miss Historian, do you know any books about the history of the town?”

Penelope’s face lit up. 

They had created a makeshift study area at one of the many large tables. There was a stack of books Penelope picked out in the center and everyone could feel her excitement. 

“This ones my favorite,” she held up a big book reading’ ‘spooky stories about stained by the sea.’ She then saw Beatrice’s skeptical face and rushed into explaining. 

“It’s not necessarily about how the book is written, but some of the stuff in there.” Beatrice still looked skeptical so Penelope rushed to explain further, “ look,” she flipped open a page, “here it says there’s prohibition tunnels connecting a bunch of different buildings in town,” she set the book down, “and while there isn’t a lot of worthwhile information you can find the stuff you would want to look more into here.”

Beatrice nodded. “I think I get it.”

“Don’t underestimate my sister, she knows her stuff.” Gwenivere said, winking. 

“You said something about prohibition tunnels?”

“Yeah I found another book on it but it said none of them had been excavated.” Penelope started flipping through a different book, Gwenivere leaned over her shoulder to look at what she was looking for then suddenly groaned. 

“This again.”

“I thought Beatrice would find it interesting,” Penelope showed Beatrice the book, “look.”

Inside the book there was a riddle.

_ The house on the hill contains a secret  _

_ To uncover the road  _

_ Find where the belt shines through _

“What,” was all Beatrice could say. 

“I know right,” Gwenivere groaned, we think we might have even figured it out. 

“What” Beatrice related.

“It didn’t lead to anything,” Penelope said sadly. 

“Ok but what did the riddle mean.”

“So the house on the hill is the colonel's house, it’s on a hill and belongs to a member of high society.” 

Beatrice nodded along.

“So the belt is Orion’s Belt, and there a window in the house you can see it through perfectly,” Gwenivere picked up the story where her sister left off, “but there was nothing.”

“Did you try breaking a wall,” Beatrice asked. The twins looked at her incredulously.

“Like the wall behind the window, the secret might be behind that.”

“Duh” Penelope shouted, smacking her forehead, “why didn’t I think of that.”

Beatrice laughed “happy to help.”

“So how would we get behind the wall,” asked Gwenivere. 

“Pickax,” Beatrice offered. 

“Sledgehammer.”

“Any heavy object.”

“A bomb.”

“Acid maybe.”

That seemed to get the twins thinking. 

“Our mom might have some,” Gwenivere pondered.

“She wouldn’t let us have it though,” Penelope pointed out.

“You could steal it,” Beatrice offered. That made the twins stare at her.

“We could but…” Penelope trailed off.

“I get it,” Beatrice smiled, “why don’t we check if she has anything we can use at least.” The twins nodded.

“Why are you helping,” Penelope asked.

“Because,” Beatrice wondered, why was she? “because I want to”

“Ok then, maybe mom will let us show you how too make Greek Fire too,” Penelope hoped.

Beatrice smiled, for the first time since she lost the Beaudilaires she thought she might have found some like minded people. 


End file.
